Scenes in motion can be captured and recorded using a variety of devices ranging from state-of-the-art professional video cameras used in television and movie-making to simple cameras on cellular telephones. Some of the devices that can be used to capture motion pictures, including digital camcorders and digital cameras, allow storing the captured images in digital format including the moving picture experts group. (MPEG) format. Depending on device capabilities and user settings, a camera can capture and store both audio and video. The recorded information is automatically stored in digital format and can be easily transported to secondary devices, including a hard disk of a computer, using various wired or wireless communications protocols such as bluetooth or universal serial bus (USB).
Video editing software, such as iMovie HD 6.0.1, enables users to view and perform non-linear editing on raw footage. Such editing may include cutting segments of the footage, re-arranging segments of the same video clip, re-arranging and combining segments of multiple video clips, and/or modifying the captured content by adding or substituting other content including audio tracks, voice-overs, titles, associating keywords to all or portions of a video clip, and transitions between frames.